La solución
by Patodizath
Summary: Todo estaba bien hasta que decidieron probar la poción en Snape, y entonces se desencadenó todo... Historia con fines de Dramione, colectiva


Disculpen si lo que traigo hoy no es una historia, lo que se dice historia, pero es que he abierto un documento de Word y me he puesto a escribir unos minutillos y el resultado ha sido éste.

La historia irá tomando la forma que ustedes deseen pues como verán, no tiene un tronco bien definido, así que se esperan propuestas.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Aquella poción**

Los cristales estaban desperdigados por el suelo, algunas gotas de sangre pintaban la losa de un color malva, una pequeña bolsa de piel de dragón estaba a un costado de los vidrios rotos y un pequeño frasco de poción transparente estaba puesto delicadamente sobre uno de los cristales más grandes que había en el piso, sólo tenía la mitad del contenido.

Todo había pasado muy rápido, algunos gritos, confesiones y movimientos torpes, crudos y bruscos.

-Fue tu culpa, no podrás negarlo- murmuró Draco.

-Pero si yo no aventé esas cosas- replicó Zabini señalando unas bolsas a la esquina del despacho en el que estaban. Las bolsas estaban rellenas de cuarzos y piedras blanquecinas.

-Pero tú me obligaste a arrojarlas- se defendió el rubio.

-En ningún momento te dije que lo hicieras- habló con un tono más alto que el anterior.

Draco Malfoy lo miró al sentir que la voz de su compañero subía de tono.

Estaban castigados por arrojar poción malhecha en la comida del profesor de pociones/padrino del rubio/jefe de su casa mientras platicaba, el resultado: un profesor/padrino/jefe con el cabello rizado y una nariz inquieta, un castigo de tres meses y cien puntos menos para Slytherin. Pero esa no era la razón por la que discutían ahora. Habían roto una ventana, una ventana que daba una vista desde el despacho hasta el salón de pociones y que si no reparaban de inmediato restarían puntos y sumarían meses. El verdadero problema aquí era que con sus varitas confiscadas era muy difícil.

Pero una cosa había llevado a la otra por que la verdadera razón de la ruptura "accidental" de la ventana era que Blaize había escuchado una confesión bastante inesperada de parte del rubio resultado de haber bebido una poción transparente que había en el escritorio de Snape.

Entonces las cosas quedaban así:

1.-Curiosidad por saber el efecto de una poción de embellecimiento sin terminar

2.-Prueba en el maestro de pociones (sin saber el porqué de tal elección de conejillo de indias)

3.-Un cabello grasiento, rizado y una nariz que se movía al ritmo de los pasos del profesor.

4.- Captura in fraganti debido a las carcajadas en el insonoro comedor.

5.-100 puntos menos para Slytherin y tres meses de castigo (limpiar estantes sin varita)

6.-Más curiosidad por aquella poción transparente en el escritorio.

7.- Glu-glu

8.-Sin resultado alguno (tal vez era sólo agua)

9.-Charla con el compañero y la pregunta de siempre "¿Qué tal los asuntos del corazón?"

10.-Confesión bastante inesperada

11.-Furia consigo mismo y todo a su alrededor

12.-Descarga con bolsas de piel de dragón repletas de piedras y cuarzos.

13.- Ventana rota

14.-Dedos sangrados

15.- Culpable indefinido

Y ahí estaban, los dos, viendo cómo los dedos de Malfoy sangraban y la ventana estaba hecha añicos.

Bufó y sus rubios cabellos se movieron en el acto, nunca perdía el estilo y si se podía huir lo hacía, como la serpiente que era.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Zabini al ver que enojado y adolorido de sus dedos el rubio se daba la vuelta y pretendía marcharse.

-A la enfermería, sin varita no sé qué hacer y aparte no quiero estar aquí cuando Snape llegue y vea el jodido desastre que hicimos- respondió molesto mientras trataba que su camisa no se manchara más de sangre.

-¿Crees que me quedaré esperando que Snape me castigue tres meses más?-

-No sé lo que quieras esperar pero me voy porque me duele mucho _(maldito veritaserum)_ y no quiero bendecir el castillo completo con mi valiosa sangre-

Los dos salieron del despacho sin importarles el castigo, Malfoy a la enfermería y Zabini a las mazmorras.

Era veritaserum, la maldita poción que estaba en el frasco era veritaserum. Él, Draco Malfoy, ingenioso, astuto guapo e inteligente Draco Malfoy, amo y señor de las pociones no pudo reconocer un mugroso frasco repleto de veritaserum.

De pronto Pansy lo alcanzó en uno de los recodos que cruzaba y comenzó a platicar con él sin darse cuenta de que la manga izquierda de su camisa estaba roja y que su mano tenía un corte bastante profundo. La perorata de la chica duró unos cinco minutos, después de eso no pudo soportarlo más.

-¡¡Cállate!!- gritó sin más.

La muchacha lo miró dolida.

-¿Por qué me gritas?-

-¡Porque ya no te aguanto Pansy, cada que te acercas comienzas a decirme lo mucho que te esmeras en parecer bonita, ¿sabes una cosa? No me pareces linda, no eres mi tipo y me gustaría que dejaras de encimarte cada vez que puedes!- se desahogó

La pobre muchacha sólo dio unos pasos hacia atrás y salió corriendo de ahí muy seguramente a llorar a su cuarto, no le importaba para ser sinceros por lo que siguió su camino hacia la enfermería, subiendo pisos y pisos. Malditas mazmorras, maldita ventana, maldito Snape, malditos todos.

Estaba enojado, estaba frustrado, estaba nervioso por lo que Blaise pudiera hacer con la información que le había sonsacado.

Caminó por un par de pasillos más y justo cuando acababa de ver la puerta de la enfermería notó una mano agarrada al pomo de la puerta.

Una mano, una mano de piel cetrina, una mano de piel cetrina vestida con una manga negra. Si mal no recordaba esas características las reunía sólo una persona en Hogwarts y ese era su profesor de pociones/padrino/jefe de su casa. Por lo que tomó su mano ensangrentada, su trasero y con toda la dignidad que alcanzó a reunir en dos segundos dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar.

Regresó sobre sus pasos un par de pasillos y después entró en el primer salón que encontró. Lo más probable era que hubiera ido con Pomfrey a que le arreglara el cabello y la horrorosa nariz saltarina por lo que pegó el oído a la puerta esperando el momento en que saliera de la enfermería para salir corriendo de su alcance.

Pero no contaba con que el salón en el que estaba fuera a ocuparse. Cinco minutos habían pasado y estaba comenzando a impacientarse; justo en el momento en el que soltaba el segundo bostezo la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entró Minerva pasa-McGonagall con un montón de pergaminos en las manos.

-¿Qué hace aquí señor Malfoy?- preguntó al verlo sentado en uno de los pupitres del aula.

-Me escondo- dijo sin reparar, en el mismo instante cubrió su boca con sus manos dejando ver la sangre que brotaba de aquel corte profundo.

-¿Pero qué…?- Malfoy no alcanzó a escuchar lo que le decía la profesora-pasa porque en una muestra más de su coraje salió de la clase y pasó de largo por la enfermería escuchando el murmullo de voces roncas y comprensivas. Severus debía estar mostrando sus afecciones y Pomfrey debía estar calculando las pociones indicadas.

Apresuró el paso y llegó hasta la gran puerta de roble que flanqueaba el castillo y la abrió. Aspiró el aire fresco y caminó hacia el lago.

Se sentó en la orilla y metió la mano en el agua esperando que el dolor bajara un poco, pero parecía que el agua hacía que ardiera un poco más por lo que la sacó de inmediato.

Su manga estaba llena de sangre y agua hasta el codo así que no se preocupó más por cuidar su camisa. Debía recuperar su varita pronto.

Se recostó sobre el pasto esperando que el corte cerrara solo o que algo lo hiciera cerrarse.

De pronto una sombra cubrió su vista y cuando la enfocó vio a quien menos tenía deseos de ver.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido Malfoy?- cuestionó la chica con cabellos de paja.

-Que te importa Granger- dijo simplón.

-Te ves mal- dijo por toda respuesta

Malfoy al sentirse desvalido y frente a una lastimera mueca por parte de la muchacha frunció aún más su ceño y dijo en tono infantil:

-Se siente mal o ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué una cortada sólo se veía mal y nada más?-

-Ve a la enfermería- respondió la chica

-Ahí está Snape-

-¿Y…?-

-Me matará si me presento ahí con esto- dijo levantando su mano. Los efectos del veritaserum aún estaban vigentes por lo que se cuidaba de escoger las palabras correctas.

-Cúrala tú- dijo cortante la castaña

-No puedo, no tengo mi varita- eso no pudo evitar decirlo, simplemente salió.

-Ajá, bueno, como sea, no me interesa- dijo la chica, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia el castillo

La vio alejarse unos veinte metros hasta que no pudo detener su boca.

-¡Granger!- gritó y la chica se detuvo un par de pasos después de escuchar al rubio.

Se giró lentamente con un gesto serio en su cara y volvió sobre lo andado.

-Necesito que me ayudes- le dijo cuando la tuvo a un par de metros más cerca a lo que la chica respondió con un alzamiento de ceja y un imaginario signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

…………………………………………

Como se dieron cuéntala historia está disponible para poner una trama sobre ella, así que las propuestas serán bien recibidas. Éste será un fic hecho con sus ideas.

Perdonen que haga este proyecto pero necesito que alguien me dé un poco de ideas frescas.

PATO


End file.
